ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Architecture (Earth-1529)
Architecture is seen through the shinobi world, heavily diverging and varying through the five great nations and the minor nations. Each nation uses different materials to construct their buildings, such as metal, stone, ice, rock, among others, depending on the specific climate of the nation and the available equipment, in addition to cultural traditions and inheritance. Places such as temples, palaces, houses, and huts are all examples of architecture. Land of Fire The Land of Fire is somewhat less diverse and more centralized when compared to other major nations, such as the Land of Earth. With their significant technological development, most of their big cities, such as the capital, Republic City, or the hidden village, Konohagakure, have an industrial sector. is built more vertically than horizontally.]] Construction methods and designs in the Land of Fire are usually more elaborate than most areas of the other five great nations, although not as innovative as that of the Land of Storms, despite it being a minor nation. Houses and halls are generally built out of wood and stone. Roofs are painted with warm colors, with the most prominient ones being red and orange, although gold is also very popular. Many of these iconic designs were inspired by the ancient Sun Warrior civilization. The Land of Fire has a tendency for building constructions as vertically as possible. This is more widely seen near the capital, where mountain formations limit the stable places for construction. Republic City, the nation's capital, is a true urban center, with architectural sophistication, taller buildings and high development. The city incorporates the use of traditional ornamentation with advanced structural techniques, Land of Air The architecture of the Land of Wind is perhaps the most distinct of the five great nations. Duo to the scarcity of materials seen across the realm of the Land of Air, most of which consists of the expansive Si Wong Desert, houses, buildings, and huts across the nation are built out of sand and stone, such as is the entirety of Sunagakure, the nation's hidden village. serve as one of the Land of Air's few trade and domestic points other than Suna.]] These houses and buildings are most commonly oval-shaped, with numerous holes within them that act as windows. Major settlements that include trading and living, such as Suna itself and the Misty Palm Oasis, are always surrounded my rock formations and oasis to sustain the inhabitants and protect them from sandtorms and the warm climate. Land of Water Because of being a massive archipelago, many of the Land of Water's buildings, settlements and constructions are located in islands, beaches, and tropical zones. Ports are widely common, while Kirigakure, the nation's hidden village, acts as both a military hub and trading port. Houses and buildings are mostly open duo to the warm climate, and the mist is so thick it is able to hide architecture. Because of the dangers posed by the mist, such as naval accidents, lighthouses are build across the smaller islands of the Land of Water to instruct sailors of where the land is located. As it is located in the South Pole, constructions of the Southern Water Tribe are made of wooden branches with animal skins to cover them. In the Foggy Swamp, its few human inhabitants live in small huts supported a few feet from the ground to protect them from potential floods. Land of Earth Duo to its immense size and cultural diversity, the Land of Earth possesses a variety of building methods and designs, which range from simple farmhouses to vast palaces and cities. Building methods and designs in rural areas in the Land of Earth generally follow the regular designs: houses and halls built using wood, roofs are unpainted and have eaves, while walls are made out of thin wood. Elaborate and sophisticated materials are used in more developed areas. Large cities and settlements such as Iwagakure, Omashu, and Ba Sing Se are constructed through a combination of wood, rock, stone, and tiled roofs. Most buildings, especially the ones in Iwa, were constructed by earthbenders, who can finish the work in the fraction of the time it would take for a nonbender of a machine to do. Because the Land of Earth has countless of open spaces, buildings and estates are usually more spread out over an area compared to other nations. Land of Lightning As the peoples from the Land of Lightning mostly live in mountains, near the clouds, their architectural ideals reflect that. Many houses and settlements, such as Kumogakure, are created atop mountains and reach the clouds. Houses and residences built around massive trees are also a common sight. The first settlers of the Island Turtle famously constructed the Tailed Beast Temple, where the Jinchuriki of the Two-Tails and Eight-Tails, both in possession of Kumo, would go to meditate. The Land of Lightning Royal Palace, home to the [, is considered an architectural marvel duo to its position between two of the nation's tallest mountains. Land of Sound The Land of Sound, formerly known as the Land of Rice Fields, is a rural nation. As such, most of the few settlements and buildings it has across the land consists of small farms and villages made of wood and cement. The nation has a few palaces, colored orange and white, as well as tunnel networks made of wood that run deep across many kilometers as a result of Orochimaru's excavations to build his hideouts. Land of Storms Despite being a minor nation, the Land of Storms' hidden village of Amegakure is highly industrialized. With massive and towering builds made of metal and lightning conductors installed upon them, Ame stands protected from the perpetual rainfall and storm that befalls upon the Land of Storms. The buildings notably possess many neon signs and demon-looking faces onto them, while themselves are connected to many industrialized streets, each with their own name, which in turn are home to small alleys and slums. Land of Rivers Consisting mostly of river and hillside communities, the Land of Rivers' architecture for residences are mostly small huts and cabins made of stone, wood, and grass. Richer individuals have bigger wooden houses and mansions in forested areas. These houses usually have red roofs and brown, wooden interiors and exteriors. Land of Woods was attacked during the Third Shinobi World War.]]Much like the Land of Rivers, the Land of Woods architectural works are mostly made up of wood and stone. The Land of Tea is known for its many bridges, such as the Tenchi Bridge and the Kannabi Bridge, serving to connect massive hills and mountains to one another and allow the traffick of travelers. Land of Ice Most constructions in the Land of Ice are very different compared to other nations, as their architecture style is based around snow and ice constructions. The Northern Water Tribe in the North Pole is one such example, where citizens constructed their homes through icebending. Land of Hot Springs , the Land of Hot Springs' hidden village.]]As home to numerous resorts and sauna rooms, the Land of Hot Springs adopted a very utilitarian and practical design for the nation's settlements and residences. Yugakure, the nation's hidden village, showcase countless of traditional designs and shapes made of wood and stone. Land of Iron of the Land of Iron.]]The only nation that still uses samurai as their main military force, the Land of Iron sports countless of ancient, religious designs, mostly made of iron, stone, and wood, as well as ice. The Iron Bridge used quartz alongside metal as its main material. The natural formation known as the Three Wolves served as a hub for many samurai bases. Land of Waves is the Land of Waves' biggest architectural achievement.]]Most of the Land of Waves' building and house works are very old and traditional, with walls and roofs being made of concrete and wood. The Great Naruto Bridge, built by Tazuna, which connets the Land of Waves to the Land of Fire, stands as the nation's greatest architectural marvel, having taken sixty people to build it for five years. Land of Tea .]]The Land of Tea uses archaic materials as the base for most of their architectural work, and as such, their technology is limited to rock, wood, and grass. Signs, houses, and smaller buildings are found across vast plains and hills. Because tea is the biggest commerce in the nation, tea shops and houses are a very common sight. Kyoshi Island As an off-shot state and island created by Kyoshi from the Land of Earth, Kyoshi Island's architectural work is very similar to ancient Land of Earth building works, including houses and villages made of stone and wood. However, because none among its population is a bender, people need to find the materials themselves. Stone statues of Kyoshi are commonly found across the island. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Arts (Earth-1529)